The present invention relates to a flash camera which comprises such a focus-adjusting mechanism as zone focus and an electronic flash device, and more particularly to the flash camera with a novel object distance-indicating means in the flash camera.
A conventional flash camera is constituted in a manner that a focus-adjustment of the main photographic lens can be done with utilizing such symbol marks as numerals or zone marks in a view-finder for indicating an object distance.
However, the conventional flash camera has such a shortcoming that, when the scene or object of photography is dark and thus an artificial light from a strobe flash device is necessary for photographing, a reading of the numeral or observing of the symbol marks is difficult thereby leading to erroneous adjusting of the focus and hence to a failure of photographing. In addition, the conventional flash camera has a further shortcoming in that checking of the capacity of the power source battery for actuating an electronic flash device has required a battery-checking circuit or a battery checking small lamp for showing a condition of "ready for flashing" of the strobe flash tube by means of a lighting period thereof. The checking lamp necessitates a relatively long time for checking the capacity of the power source battery. Thus the check of the capacity of the power source battery has been troublesome.